Crystals
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: One shot basado en Crystals, de Of Monsters And Men. En resumen, Baz necesita ser querido, y para eso está Simon.


" **Cover your crystal eyes, and let your colors bleed and blend with mine"  
-Crystals, Of Monsters and Men**

Baz podía descifrar a la gente con solo ver sus ojos. Ojos de carbón, ojos de piedra, ojos perdidos, cansados. A veces felices.

Pero nunca había visto unos como los de Simon.

 _De vidrio._ Había pensado la primera vez que los vio. Inocentes. Felices. Todo lo contrario a Baz, quien conocía bien la tristeza.

Poderoso y rico antes de haber nacido. Hijo del dueño de una empresa millonaria, desde niño le habían cumplido todos sus caprichos. Pero ahora Baz anhelaba otra cosa. Quería ser amado, y su corazón había decidido que su futuro no estaría al costado de una chica. No se casaría con Agatha Wellbelove, ella había sido solo eso, un capricho de un niño mimado.

Aquel romance había sido una farsa. Un juego para complacer a su padre, un juego que simplemente había llegado muy lejos. ¿Pedirle matrimonio a alguien que no amas para luego plantarla minutos antes de casarse?

Agatha de verdad amaba a Baz, y él había huido a otra ciudad, porque sabía que se derrumbaría de solo ver los ojos de Agatha cuando le confesara que no la quería, y que nunca lo haría.

Pero Baz no podía seguir fingiendo, y se había soltado de las cuerdas que lo sostenían a una vida normal. Sería feliz si tan sólo pudiera empezar de nuevo, porque cualquier riqueza que su familia tenía no podía concederle sus más grandes deseos.

Pero eran esperanzas vacías. Estaba seguro de que le rompería el corazón al primer chico que conociera. Baz ya no confiaba en sí mismo después de lo de Agatha, y no se atrevía a salir de la oscuridad en la que se había metido.

Desde que se había graduado de Watford se había convertido en una persona seria. Era un amargado, y todo había empezado desde que le había confesado a su padre que era gay. Malcolm Grimm, con lo cerrado que era, no lo había aceptado, y así es como Baz se había envuelto en una red de mentiras con Agatha. Todo por tratar de ser un buen hijo para su padre. Pero eso había sido la peor decisión de su vida. Fingir ser alguien que no era no sólo lo había herido a él mismo, y hacerle daño a Agatha lo había hundido a tal punto que prefería la soledad.

Hasta que conoció a Simon.

* * *

Vivir en el departamento de tu mejor amiga y su prometido no era lo que Baz tenía planeado. Pero estaba estancado allí por el momento.

Penny Bunce había sido lo suficientemente generosa para abrir sus puertas a Baz, después de haberle roto el corazón a Agatha. Pero ahora su paciencia se empezaba a agotar.

"Necesitas salir. ¿Hace cuánto que no tomas aire fresco, Basilton?" Nombre completo, tres sílabas. Penny le arrojó un periódico en la cara, pero Baz no se levantó del sofá que se había convertido en su cama por las últimas semanas. Quizá haber huido de su ciudad solo para evitar sus problemas con Agatha y su padre no había sido una buena idea.

Silencio.

"Baz."

Nada. No contestó, pero Penny no se dio por vencida.

"Te recuerdo que lo que pasó con Wellbelove fue tu decisión. Parece que fueras tú al que abandonaron en plena boda."

"Ya, Penny," dijo Baz, molesto.

"Es la verdad. Sal y busca trabajo, no puedo mantenerte por toda la vida."

"Sabes que lo que me falta a mí no es dinero."

Penny suspiró.

"Eres imposible..."

Baz no se levantó del sillón, y su amiga desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Él cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir un poco más. Mala idea. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Penny le había tirado encima un balde con agua fría. Es más, podía sentir hielos dentro de su camisa.

"¡Penelope!" Gritó mientras se incorporaba de golpe.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"En el patio esta tu ropa limpia. Agradécele luego a Micah, que se tomó el tiempo de lavarla. La ducha esta libre, pero no te gastes toda el agua caliente. Esto no es un hotel." Baz la miró sin entender. "En la noche vamos a salir, y antes de que puedas protestar, si dices que no, no vas a pisar este departamento mañana."

Baz gruñó. "¿Me estas botando?"

"Te estoy amenazando." Lo corrigió Penny. "Y tu sabes de lo que soy capaz."

Baz rodó los ojos, y mientras se dirigía al patio, murmuró "si, mamá."

Su amiga sonrió complacida.

* * *

"¿A dónde me estas llevando?" Protestó Baz por millonésima vez en la tarde. "¿Si quiera Micah sabe?" Estaban caminado por una calle estrecha y vacía. Debían ser las ocho de la noche.

Penny se volvió hacia él.

"Para que sepas, Basil, Micah no tiene que saber lo que estoy haciendo todo el tiempo. Es mi prometido, no mi dueño."

Baz rodó los ojos mientras su amiga retomó el paso. Pero después de unos segundos, Penny habló.

"Pero sí. Si sabe a dónde voy. ¿Quieres saber algo? Originalmente iba a ir con él, pero ambos acordamos en que tú necesitas salir más que Micah. No puedes quedarte sólo en nuestro departamento todo el día. Así, te vas a marchitar."

Baz se rio. "¿Me acabas de comparar con una planta?"

Penny sólo suspiró. "Con una flor. Micah estudia botánica."

"¿Y? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?"

"Es cierto que estas semanas han sido la primera vez que te he visto en años, pero no te recuerdo tan molesto." Se quejó Penny.

Baz bajó la mirada. Era cierto que era un amargado.

"Perdóname, pero es la verdad." Dijo ella sin retractarse.

El chico metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su casaca negra después de arreglarse la chalina.

"Cómo que hace frío."

"No te preocupes, no vamos a ningún lugar abierto."

"Ah, ¿ya me vas a decir a dónde vamos?"

Penny asintió, dándose por vencida.

"¿Recuerdas a Rhys?" Preguntó ella.

"No, no me suena."

"¡Llevó con nosotros toda secundaria, Baz!"

"¿Ah, ¿sí?"

Penny bufó.

"El punto es que hace poco nos pusimos en contacto y me invitó a esta reunión que está haciendo en su casa con algunos chicos del colegio."

"¿De Watford?"

"No, Hogwarts." Dijo ella con sarcasmo. "¿En que otro colegio has estado, Baz?"

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Es solo que... ya han sido seis años desde que nos graduamos."

"Da igual," respondió ella. "¿Ves esa casa al final de la calle? Ahí es."

"Bien, ya me había cansado de caminar." Dijo él, desganado. No le veía nada de interesante ni divertido ir a reunirse con sus compañeros de Watford.

Pero Baz no sabía que aquella noche cambiaría su vida.

* * *

Baz estaba apoyado en una pared de la sala, escuchando a Penny contar alguna anécdota suya cuando él entró.

Ni había notado que habían tocado el timbre de la casa. Solo vio que Rhys abría la puerta, y ahí estaba él. El chico más precioso que había visto en toda su vida.

 _Baz, ¿en qué estás pensando?_ Se dijo a sí mismo, sin despegar los ojos se su chaqueta roja y oh… estaba usando jeans.

Para resumir, tenía cabello rubio, enrulado. Era igual de alto que Baz (no, quizá tres o cuatro centímetros más bajo). Y tenía un no sé qué que le hacía parecer a Troye Sivan. Pero lo que más le importaba a Baz eran sus ojos.

Azules, claros. Pero no podía descifrarlos de verdad. Era un misterio como el chico mismo, al que no recordaba haber visto jamás en los pasillos del colegio.

"¡Simon!" Gritó Penny alegre. "No sabía que ibas a venir."

Así que su mejor amiga conocía al chico que había caído del cielo. Y se llamaba Simon.

"Mm, sí. Me lo estaba pensando, pero al final vine." Dijo él alegre mientras saludaba a algunos chicos en la sala. Se paró al costado de Rhys, quedando a cierta distancia, pero a la vista de Baz.

Y claro, este no desperdició su tiempo en algo que no fuera contar las pecas en la cara de Simon. No se molestó en escuchar la charla en la que estaban metidos todos los demás en el grupito que se había quedado en la sala de la casa. Al único que le prestaba atención era a Simon, quien en un momento contó una historia divertida de su tiempo en la universidad.

La única que lo sacó de su trance fue Penny, quien le tocó el hombro disimuladamente. "Ya te vi." Le acusó con una sonrisa pícara. "Así que te gustan los rubios."

"¡Penny!" Susurró Baz, poniéndose rojo. "Cállate."

"Al menos disimula," le susurró. "Se nota a kilómetros que te gusta Simon. Si fueras una caricatura, podría hasta ver los corazones en tus ojos."

"¿Ya terminaste?"

"Nop. ¿Me traes una bebida?" Le pidió ella con una sonrisa, agitando su vaso vacío frente a Baz.

"¿Por qué no vas tú?"

"Porque _yo sí_ estoy haciendo algo. Tú eres el único que no está metido en la conversación."

Baz gruñó, y dándose por vencido se dirigió al dispensador que tenía Rhys en su cocina. Apretó el botón, pero no salió nada. Baz maldijo su suerte cuando volvió a tratar, pero la bebida no salía.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Dijo alguien detrás de él.

Era Simon.

Baz respiró hondo. ¿Cómo había aparecido el chico detrás de él? Lo habría notado. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que podía manejar la situación.

"Claro." Respondió calmado.

Simon sonrió, y Baz se podía derretir en aquel momento. Era más guapo de cerca. Su cabello olía a canela. ¿Por qué estaba oliendo su cabello?

Simon soltó una risa.

"No puedo creer que aún no te canses de mirarme. ¿Tan bueno estoy?"

Oh, oh.

"¿Perdona?" Baz preguntó con indignación, tratando de disimular.

"No me has quitado la vista de encima desde que llegué."

"Eh…" Baz no sabía que decir. Solo podía rogar porque sus mejillas no se pusieran rojas.

"Me gusta tu pelo. Te queda bien el largo hasta los hombros." Dijo Simon, con toda naturalidad.

 _¿Está flirteando conmigo?_ Pensó Baz. _Rápido, dile un cumplido de vuelta._

"Ah… tus ojos son…" empezó Baz, sin saber cómo terminar. ¿Cómo son sus ojos? La primera palabra que se le vino a la mente fue vidrio. No podía decirle eso. Era muy simple, tenía que ser otra cosa.

Simon levantó una ceja, y con una sonrisa lo invitó a continuar.

"Bonitos." Dijo Baz, mirando hacia abajo, porque eso no es lo que verdaderamente quería decir. Pero no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras.

"Oh." Simon asintió, conforme. Le dirigió otra sonrisa y Baz podía morirse allí mismo. "Sé que ibas a decir otra cosa, eso creo. Pero ya me lo dirás una próxima vez. ¿Quieres salir a tomar un café algún día?"

Baz abrió grandes los ojos, incapaz de responder.

"Discúlpame," dijo Simon rápidamente, quien parecía no cansarse de hablar. "Ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo te llamas."

"Ah… me llamo Basilton Pitch. Pero llámame sólo Baz." Dijo él, ganando un poco más de confianza.

"Bonito nombre, Solo Baz. Yo soy Simon Salisbury." No borró la sonrisa de su cara. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices sobre aquel café?"

* * *

Claro que tenía que aceptar. ¿Por qué? Porque se había permitido ser egoísta y no rechazar a Simon.

Baz se maldijo a sí mismo mientras se arreglaba la camisa, y estaba a punto de arrepentirse y cancelar la cita (si así podía llamarla) cuando sonó el timbre del departamento de Penny, donde aún vivía.

Y por eso, cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Simon No-te-cansas-de-mirarme Salisbury, dijo lo más raro que podría decir en su primera cita.

"Te lo advierto, soy un maldito hijo de puta, y preferiría no hacerte daño."

Simon no reaccionó ante tal confesión de inmediato. Solo asintió, esta vez sin su característica sonrisa, y le dijo:

"Creo que me corresponde a mí descubrir si de verdad eres un desgraciado."

"Abandoné a mi novia justo antes de la boda." Le advirtió.

"Oh, bueno. Eso cambia las cosas."

"Está bien," le aseguró Baz. "Si quieres irte…"

"No voy a irme," dijo Simon, y ahí estaba su maldita sonrisa de nuevo. "Las personas cambian. Además, estás siendo sincero conmigo. Y no lo olvides, estoy dispuesto a esperar para saber qué es lo que piensas de mis ojos."

Ahora fue Baz quien sonrió. Este chico iba a ser su muerte.

* * *

Dentro de un mes, varias citas después, Simon ya le estaba pidiendo algo más a Baz. Quería ser su terrible novio, y Baz aceptó. Él, después de todo, era aún peor que Simon.

Aun así, no podía evitar ver lo distintos que eran ellos. Simon, viendo todo a través de un cristal, con inocencia y siempre positivo.

Baz era como el fuego. Quemaba todo a su paso, menos a Simon, quien siempre lograba apagar los incendios que dejaba atrás. Veía el mundo con pesimismo. _Solo soy realista._ Le decía a Simon.

"¿Sabías que mi segundo nombre es Snow?" Le dijo un día.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Baz

"Eso mismo. Mi madre pensó que era necesario ponerme algún nombre raro." Dijo Simon, sonriendo como siempre.

"Eso no es nada," lo contradijo Baz. "Mi primer nombre es Tyrannus."

Simon soltó una carcajada. "¿Tyrannus?" Empezó a aplaudir con sus manos mientras se reía.

A Baz se le contagió la risa. "Ya." Dijo, dándole un golpe amistoso a Simon en el brazo. "Yo no me burlé de tu nombre raro, Nieve."

Simon se rio aún más.

"Pareces una foca retrasada."

"Ah, pero que lindo eres, Tyrannus. Siempre sabes que decir."

"No me llames Tyrannus." Dijo Baz, un poco tosco.

Simon paró de reírse y lo miró seriamente a los ojos. Baz estaba a punto de arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, cuando su novio rompió en carcajadas de nuevo.

"¿Entonces cómo te llamo? ¿Tyrannusaurio Rex?"

"¡Oh, vamos!"

Aquella tarde Baz se rio hasta que su barriga le dolió, y sonrió hasta que sus mejillas se adormecieron. Esto es lo que estaba haciendo Simon. Estaba quitando por capas la persona seria en la que se había convertido desde que se graduó de Watford, y lo estaba convirtiendo en el antiguo Baz de siempre.

* * *

La lluvia caía afuera y el viento soplaba helado, pero dentro del apartamento de Simon, la atmósfera era cálida. Él y Baz estaban ocupados en el sofá. Simon sentado encima de su novio. Las luces estaban apagadas, y el único sonido era el de las gotas de agua cayendo contra la ventana.

"¿Sabías", susurró Simon mientras dejaba un beso en el cuello de Baz, "que me encanta tu pelo?"

"Lo sé." Murmuró él con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el momento.

"¿Y sabes," siguió Simon, ahora besando su hombro izquierdo, "que me encantan tus labios?"

"Lo sé."

"Y tus ojos," le dijo, mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Baz lentamente. "Me gustan mucho tus ojos."

"Los tuyos también a mí." Contestó sin mirarlo todavía. Temblaba un poco en su sitio con cada beso.

Baz sonrió para sus adentros mientras Simon pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo. Cualquier inocencia que había visto en sus ojos la primera vez que lo vio, se había ido por completo. Baz ya no tenía miedo de hacerle daño. Simon le había pasado aquella seguridad que poseía. Era como si ambos se hubiesen mezclado, y hubiesen compartido con el otro lo mejor de ellos.

Simon miró sus ojos grises desde su sitio, sentado encima de Baz.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Le preguntó Simon suavemente, mientras sostenía sus hombros.

Baz asintió.

"Bien." Dijo Simon, bajando del sillón y dándole una mano a su novio para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Con cuidado, lo guió a la habitación que compartían en el departamento.

Baz tembló cuando Simon lo empujó suavemente sobre la cama.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

"Si," le sonrió Baz desde abajo.

Simon lo besó dulcemente en los labios, y antes de poder hacer otra cosa, le preguntó aquello que tanto ansiaba saber desde hace tiempo.

"¿Cómo son mis ojos?"

"¿Eh?"

"Cuando nos conocimos, hace meses, dijiste algo sobre mis ojos."

Baz recordó, y se dio cuenta que había llegado a una respuesta. Así que antes de jalar a su novio hacía él, le respondió.

"Tus ojos están hechos de cristal, Simon."


End file.
